Hunting
by NixKat
Summary: Things get hairy when Kyber decides to hunt Kevin to replace his ruined Osmosian trophy.


A/N: I'd been wanting to do a molt fic in Bellwood. So here it goes. Warning there will be blood, gore, and the harming of animals. Enjoy. In addition, I know nothing about cars or mechanic stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 Franchise. If I did, I don't think that children would be able to watch it.

Hunting

Select the Target

The hunter examined a fractured Dracon Serpents skull and noted it on the list of trophies he needed to replace. The recent destruction of his base resulted in the loss of both his personal hunting grounds and a third of his trophy collection. Decades of work gone in a day.

Sighing, the turquoise skinned alien lowered himself onto his throne. At least he hadn't lost his ship again the hunter consoled himself. Whistling through his gills, he called his pet. The Panucian padded over silently to his master and began purring as Kyber the Huntsman scratched under the feline beast's red chin.

"I suppose I could hire some contractors to fix the base," The huntsman thought aloud. He smirked as his clawed gloves brushed the spiked collar holding one of the backup Nemitrixes he asked his former employer to make… just in case. "Well it shouldn't take nearly as long to replace what we've lost with you along for the ride friend. But were to start?"

Red eyes widened as a delightful notion came to him. What could be better than a hunt served with multiple servings of revenge? "Yessssss."

Merrowww…

"Hello, mate." The adult Osmosian's only reaction to the hunter approaching on his blind side was to calmly turn and face him. The gray-green hair, lean wiry frame, and clay brown complexion marked him as a member of the grassland dwelling breed. The sown shut eye and war bow told Kyber that his contact was a master archer. The huntsman ignored the urge to look around for the archer's likely well-hidden allies; Ossies always traveled in groups.

"Kyber, hunting one of my kind again." It wasn't a question, not in any way. The Ossy's lone grey eye examined him closely. Once he spotted whatever he was looking for, the archer nodded to himself confirming something in his mind.

"And you're still selling the secret ingredient to make the hunt of your own kind all the more exciting, Longshot." The hunter returned. The black and bone clad alien was certain that the rogue and his group didn't care about murder as long as they benefitted from it. "I've got something extra special to pay with this go round. Let me introduce you to the Nemitrix, I believe your people will find it very useful."

Longshot placed the device into his satchel after careful examination and took out a vial of blackish fluid. "The Nemitrix, this will be quite useful, comrade. Your contribution to our cause is noted and appreciated." He gestured to the vial with his chin. "I assume that you remember how to use this correctly."

"I wouldn't be the greatest hunter in the known universe if I did know the basics, mate." Kyber took the vial and placed it into a secure pocket. Even if he knew what the rogue and his comrades were up to, the hunter was certain that he wouldn't care as long as they didn't interfere with his business.

The dark skinned Ossey frowned before bowing politely. Respectfully, the hunter returned the gesture. "Your payment is worth quite a bit more than the good you bought. As such, my people now owe you three favors, huntsman."

"I'll keep you to your word, friend."

Merrowww…..

The sun sat high and bright in the sky and students littered the campus studying and having lunch outside. Only dogs and the people walking them noticed the hunter's high-pitched whistle. Everyone else noticed when a few giant spiderlike aliens climbed down the finance building and set themselves upon the student body.

Through his binoculars, Kyber watched the female Anodite engage his pet(s) in battle. She would be quick to discover that her manna manipulation abilities are not very effective on navivorous Terroranchulas. It wouldn't be long before she called her Osmosian mate for assistance.

"Enrique, turn up them beats!" Estevez called over to her brother while elbow deep under the hood of a blue convertible. Her hips swung to the beat and the woman sang along to some sort of Spanish song. A curse rang out across the garage before Kevin rolled out from under the next car under and wiped watery old motor oil off his face.

"I swear that old bird never once had that oil changed." The longhaired teen complained, spitting a bit to get the offending fluid out of his mouth. Enrique brought over some fresh oil and a clean rag. "Gracias."

"De nada, chico." The Latino replied with a friendly smile. He gave Zed a pat when the alien canine passed him. "Pero, no complaining, the less maintenance folks do on their rides means the more we get paid. Comprendes?"

"Yeah yeah, I got ya." The office door swung open and Ray leaned out. The big Black man didn't raise an eyebrow at one employee having a dance party while she worked and the newest employee covered in oil.

"Lunch time kiddies." He calmly rumbled. "If you head out, remember to be back before the boss lady notices." With that, the older man disappeared back into his office to finish up some paperwork.

Kevin felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. The caller ID told him it was his girlfriend calling. "Yo."

"_Hey, looks like Kyber's back and I could use some back up here."_ Gwen reported breathlessly. The hybrid could hear the screams of bystanders and hissing over the line.

"I'm there." Kevin replied. He patted his thigh to get Zed's attention. "I'll be back." He called back to his coworkers as he headed to his recently rebuilt car.

Merrowww…..

The green and black muscle car skidded to stop and parked within the first parking lot he came to on the campus. Kevin snapped his fingers to get Zed's attention. "Zed, find Gwen!"

The reptilian canine bolted as soon as the door was opened. She followed her nose and trusted her Alpha to keep up. The Anubian Baskurr raced across pavement and then grass. She bounded over bushes and weaved between trees as she followed the trail. Upon finding her quarry, Zed leapt onto the levitating lamppost covered in magenta energy before springing again towards one of large four limbed spider creatures menacing her Alpha's mate. Her jaws clamped onto the clone's head and her lip-teeth sunk into his eyes.

"Good girl!" Gwen complemented as she dodged another Terroanchula clone's strike. The red head brought down the lamppost on the half-blinded clone's back. Zed came to her side and growled at remaining clones causing the cowards to back up. The teen glanced around confused. "Where's Kevin?"

Suddenly, the animals all looked up. The clones all fused back together and in a flash of red light, the Terroanchula transformed into a reptilian Buglizard. The white, red, and black alien beast exhaled a thick yellow fog from its throat, blinding everyone. The Anodite quickly conjured a strong wind to dissipate the fog. The alien attack animal was nowhere in sight by the time things cleared up and the redhead had a strong feeling of dread.

"Zed, find Kevin."

Merrowww…

Kevin absorbed a full coating of metal from his car before following after his dog. Unlike Zed who jumped over things in her way, the Osmosian hybrid simply plowed through them. Still, he couldn't keep up with his much smaller and faster companion.

Kevin didn't see the trap hidden in the bush until he triggered it. The large teen tripped as the contraption clamped tightly onto his leg. The brunet rolled over on his side and jerked his leg out of the bush. The hybrid cried out in pain as the bladed teeth of the bear trap like contraption cut past his armor and dug into his flesh. Green metal-coated fingers scrabbled across the jaws of the trap but were unable to get a good grip on the strange material; the blood oozing from the wound wasn't exactly helping in that department. Then he tried to absorb the material to no avail.

"Did you know that Techadon Weapon Masters used to keep Osmosian slaves to produce raw materials?" Kevin looked up to see Kyber sitting on a branch in the tree next to him. The Osmosian hybrid winced from pain and bared his teeth at the hunter. The bone-wearing alien smirked and jumped down. The hunter made sure to stay out of his quarry's reach as he continued. "They would pay hunters quite handsomely to capture wild Ossies alive. Unfortunately, most of them stopped after Ossies were officially declared as sentient."

"What do you want?" Kevin growled. The hunter took out something that reminded the teen of a large high tech epipen with taedanite needles. The larger male jumped on the injured teen and jabbed the needle into the back of his thick neck. The hunter ignored the small spikes pressing against his glove and piercing his shin until all of the chemicals in the vial pumped into his prey. The Osmosian's struggles weakened as the tranquilizer took effect. Once the hybrid lost consciousness Kyber disengaged the trap and whistled for his pet.

"I want your skull, pup." The hunter answered as his pet approached. He had a feeling that his traitorous former pet was on their tail with his quarry's mate and decided to hightail it instead of getting into a pointless fight. He had some time to kill before his prey was ripe.

Merrowww…

Kevin regained consciousness slowly. One of his legs felt like it was healing and he could sense Gwen touching him. Obsidian eyes blinked open to see his girlfriend looking very relieved. Further observation revealed that they were in the back of Rook's truck. The large teen sat up and rubbed the back of his sore neck, the wound there already healed. "Hey, Gwen."

"Is he up?" Kevin paled at the sound of his boss's voice and looked around to see the older mechanic leaning against the corner of the truck. The woman gave him a good once over and then she stared at the teen's bandaged leg. "You're still hurt."

"Osmosians do not heal as quickly when they are drugged and have lost consciousness." Rook commented as he carried over several disarmed traps. The Revonnahgander fidgeted slightly at the look the brown-skinned woman gave him.

"Kevin, you're making up the time you missed as soon as you can walk." Kevin's boss continued as if the feline alien hadn't said anything. She also didn't care about her employee's little girlfriend frowning at her.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Raven." The hybrid replied obediently. Satisfied the lady mechanic left the kids to their own devices as she had work to do.

"I can't find a trace of Kyber." Ben announced as he landed and transformed back into a human, breaking the mood. "I wonder what he was after."

"I think… he was hunting me and using Gwen as bait." Kevin replied. He was a little distracted with speeding up the healing of his injured leg. "I guess he backed off when he heard Gwen and Zed coming."

"I think we should call Grandpa Max and have him send some backup in case he comes back."

"Sounds good, Ben. We'll also have Zed keep an ear out for him."

At the sound of her name, Zed climbed out from under the truck and nuzzled her Alpha. Her spiky tail wagged when he scratched her behind the ear spikes and called her a good girl. She loved being called a good girl. Her tail stopped wagging as soon as she sniffed her Alpha.

Something about him smelled…off.

Merrowww….

A/N: First chapter done and I would like to thank Karaichi of Tumblr for some of the ideas used here. This won't be a very long project, probably only three or four chapters at most.


End file.
